Brad Wong vs. Bo' Rai Cho
'Brad Wong vs. Bo' Rai Cho ' is a What-If? the episode of Death Battle. (TheDragonDemon Episode 57) Description Brad Wong vs. Bo' Rai Cho. (Dead or Alive Series vs. Mortal Kombat Series) Both of them are Drunk to Mastered Martial Arts! Interlude Wiz: Alcohol has been known to start some messy, undisciplined bar fights, but these two have mastered balancing their alcohol and fighting, so much so that being drunken fighters is their whole gimmick. Boomstick: Like Brad Wong, the drunken fighter of Dead or Alive Wiz: And Bo' Rai Cho, the overweight alcoholic master of Earthrealm Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Brad Wong Wiz: Not much is known about Brad Wong's past or life as a whole except for the fact that he was born in China. Boomstick: Not that you'd be expected to know that because he is one of the whitest motherfuckers I've ever seen. Like damn he looks more like Fabio than a Chinese man! Wiz: Yeah well we're not opening that can of worms right now. Boomstick: WIMP. Wiz: Anyway, while under the tutelage of his martial arts instructor Chen, who is also a drinker, Brad was sent on a journey to find a wine called "Genra", which has mystified him. Boomstick: However this journey ended up lasting 3 years and he never actually found it. But what Brad did find is the famed Dead or Alive Tournament. Wiz: Well Brad did in fact end up finding Genra, it just wasn't the drink and instead was a giant monster named Omega. Brad did eventually end up defeating Omega but was ultimately disappointed that he didn't actually find what he was looking for. Boomstick: After defeating Omega he was still convinced the actual drink existed somewhere and he continued his journey. But given how he had better things to do with his time than wander aimlessly, he joined the 4th Dead or Alive Tournament hoping it would bring him closer to the drink. Wiz: During this time, Brad had softened his drinking habits and put his fighting skills to good use. Brad utilizes the fighting style zui quan, which is meant to imitate an inebriated fighter. However actual zui quan fighters are highly agile and reflexive, and Brad tends to hold his own in such fields. Boomstick: And despite how often times he's seen getting his ass whooped on the street, he's a pretty capable fighter, going rounds with people like Bass Armstrong, a complete mountain of a man and wrestling champion. Wiz: He has a very unpredictable fighting style thanks to his drunken quality of fighting, which is ideal for going up against new fighters since they wouldn't know how to block and attack efficiently. He's even able to do a bicycle kick and a handstand at the same time. Boomstick: He's also capable of powerful throws and trick combos, perfect for disrupting the concentration of even the most skilled fighters. He boasts a great defense despite being a drunk. Be it low angle or high angle strikes, Brad has the knowhow on what to do. Wiz: That said, he's hardly perfect. He is slow, has universal stance reliance, and works best in a defensive state, meaning on the offensive he's bound to lose the upper hand. Boomstick: But Brad doesn't mind how the fight goes as long as he can get a drink after. A real hero of mine! Brad: I don't need a drink to win....but it helps. Bo' Rai Cho Death Battle Polls Who would you be rooting for? Brad Wong Bo' Rai Cho Who do you think would win? Brad Wong Bo' Rai Cho Up Next & Previously * Next: Hana Tsu-Vachel vs. Lara Croft * Previous: Star-Lord vs. Baby (Baby Driver) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Playstation themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:TheDragonDemon Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Season 3 TheDragonDemon Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year